I'm Coming Back
by AngelLovePhoenix
Summary: RobinMarion and Much are in a relationship. What happens when Much leaves and then comes back? ON HOLD FOR 2 WEEKS
1. Leaving

**I'm Comin' Back**

A/N: Kay, see I had to write this, cos it's been bugging me of a couple of days now.

Warning: Kay, folks, this is a threesome and slash fic

Pairing: Robin/Much/Marion

Chapter One : Leaving

November, 1187

It was a day like every other, before and after it, the weak November sun hug in the sky, showing it's dominance over the moon, the ground grew hard and crunched when you walked on it, the trees were now dormant and the growth had ceased, the animals had all but gone, Sherwood Forest now felt safer for people to wonder in, as there was, seemingly nowhere to hide. There is always somewhere to hide if you know where to look.

The outlaw camp was still there, well hidden but still there. Robin had woken that morning, like he awake every other morning, he received a good morning kiss from his partner Marion and one from his other partner Much, only this morning, it didn't come. Opening his eyes fully,he looked at Much's side of the bed, it was empty. Robin shrugged it off, Much did sometimes get up early, it was nothing out of the ordinary. Knowing he had to get up, he kicked off the bed covers and began to get dressed, Marion watching Robin dress, through sleep filled eyes, pulling on his boots, he kissed Marion on the forehead and whispered "I love you" to her, "I love you too" Marion said before sleep claimed her once more. Stepping out of tent, he looked around, it was still to early for most people to be awake, still there was a good number of people around in the early morning, Tuck was always the first to rise and the one of the last to bed, he never complained, never grumbled and always had a smile on his face, Robin wondered how he done it. he knew that he couldn't, he smiled and waved as he walked over to where Tuck was standing, making everyone breakfast.

"Good Morning Robin! How are you?" Tuck asked cheerfully a smile gracing his lips

"Very well and you?" Robin asked leaning against a nearby tree, tucking a stray lock of black hair behind his ear

"I'm fine, how are Much and Marion?" Tuck asked, he was happy if Robin was happy, even if he didn't agree with Robin's choice of partners. Robin smiled

"They are fine, have you seen Much yet today?" Robin asked

"No, but if I see him i'll tell him you're looking for him" Tuck promised

"Thanks" Robin said, walking away to check that the camp was running smoothly like he did every day.

The more time passed however, the more worried Marion and Robin became, now one had seen him and he had not done any of his assigned chores, something was definitely up. By the end of the day, Much had still not be seen and as night fell, Robin and Marion grew uneasy. All outlaws were warned not to stray out side the camp during winter, it simply wasn't safe, had Much strayed outside the camp? If he had he was sure likely to have been captured or killed.

By the next morning it was clear that Much had strayed out the camp. Robin, Little John and Will had spent most of the looking for Much, the search proved fruit less and Robin did not want to risk doing another search, the first was risky enough as it was. Much played on the Outlaws minds for the next week or so, with no news of his fate they were left to imagine the worst. Why had much left though? Robin often wondered, why had he left the camp without saying where he was going? The camp fell back into a normal routine, it seemed odd at first, Much had been popular and a somewhat central figure in camp, so to lose him like this, broke many hearts and many tears were cried, the days seemed longer without Much around. Robin and Marion's thought often thought about Much, he was never off their minds, in truth. Where was he? and Why did he leave? where the two most questions asked, only Much knew the answers.

A/N: -wails- Why are my first chapters always the shortest? -stupid thing- If you liked review if ya didn't -shrugs- review and tell me why. The next chapter will be longer, or else (I just wont post it until it is longer, I'm fussy like that :)

Cya next update!


	2. Much Returns

**I'm Comin' Back**

A/N: Time Jump

Warnings: Same as before

Pairing: Robin/Marion/Much

Key: **/flashbacks/**

* * *

Chapter Two: Much Returns

May, 1200

Much rode silently through the Forest, the sunlight poured through trees which were covered in blossom, he had missed this, truly missed this but most of all he had missed Robin and Marion. He had missed waking up beside them, making love to them, spending time with them. Spending the last thirteen years without them was hard, bloody hard, harder than he ever could have imagined but he did it, he would do it again too. He often thought about them, what where they doing? did they miss him? were they even still alive? would they still love him? he bowed his head head in thought, his long golden blonde hair, glinting in the sunlight

**/Darkness poured into the room, the stars shone brightly and Much as usual was finding hard to sleep, he was sharing a bed with two of the most beautiful people on Earth, they lived an eventful life, nothing was ever boring or dull, yet he felt restless. He often felt like he was being left out, while Robin and Marion went out on adventures, he Much was left behind. He frowned, why was he the one that always had to stay behind? He could fight just as good as Robin could, he was smart, so why was it always 'no you stay here Much' It just wasn't fair! Feeling his anger rise up he got out of bed carefully he did not wont to wake Robin or Marion. He put all his things into a bag, it wasn't much but it was his. He leaned over and kissed Robin and Marion for the last time and then he was gone, he took his horse and left, he didn't know where he was heading, he didn't care at that point, he just knew that he had to leave and leave now/**

A voice pulled him out of his thoughts, it sounded fair away, like it was coming from the trees. He smiled it must be an Outlaw! How long had he yearned to hear the voices of his Outlaw friends again? Far to long, he mused, he carried on riding, slowly to see how the Outlaws would react, to see if they would even recognise him. More voices sounded, calling to each other, they had obviously got more daring since he had been gone, he couldn't blame them, they would be hard to see with the sun glaring down and the forest hiding them, or maybe it was because he had spent most of his life as an Outlaw that he could hear them calling? He heard the snap of a twig and then he faced with Robin. Robin hadn't changed much, he still had deep set chocolate brown eyes, his hair was a little longer and he had a few new scars from what Much could see, but he was still Robin, _his_ Robin.

"Friend or foe?" Robin asked, his voice strong and powerful. Much blinked did Robin not recognise him? Had he really changed that much?

"It is me Robin! It's me Much!" Robin's face was one of confusion, Much is dead he thought, why would someone pretend to be him?

"Prove it" He challenged. Much blinked, maybe he had been gone too long

"I have a scar on my left thigh, that I gave to myself" Much smiled at the memory he had only been around ten at the time. Robin who up now looked ready to kill, was now slowly relaxing

"Much?" He asked, his voice weaving between shock and joy, could Much, his Much really be alive? really be here in front of him?

"Yea, it's me Rob, it's me Much" Much said quietly. Robin was speechless he wanted so badly to Much of his saddle and to hug him, another part, a more angry part of him wanted to hit Much for leaving, for letting him think that Much was dead.

Much jumped of the saddle and took a step towards Robin, the Outlaws were silent, watching what was going on but never speaking, they didn't have to their faces spoke for them, their faces were livid, some upset and some confused but angry on behalf on Robin. Their were two faces that Much was happy to see, Little John and Will Scarlet, they however did not look happy to him, they were more livid ones. Robin walked slowly forward, afraid that this was just a dream and Much was really dead, Robin now stood in front of Much. Much hadn't changed much, he had filled out slightly, had grown half an inch, had collected a few more scars, but this was Much, an older version of him but still the same Much that he loved all those years ago. Robin shakily touched Much's face with his hand, the skin was still soft, still had a youthful glow to it, still felt like Much. Robin tried to fight his tears, this was his Much, alive, safe and back in Sherwood. Robin took his hand away and took a deep breath. Then blinking looked at Much

"You left" his voice was thick with tears

"I-I had to to" Much stuttered, refusing to look Robin in the eye. He had imagined returning to Sherwood, to cheering crowds, to Robin and Marion who would forgive him instantly and they would carry on where they left off. Fantasy, that's all it was really, a fantasy, something that would never happen, wasn't happening, he had welcomed by angry stares, Robin didn't even recognised him!

"Why?" Robin asked, he had a right to know, to know why the man he loved suddenly upped and left "We thought you were DEAD!" Robin roared the last word, looking upset "we thought you were dead" he said slowly, backing away

"Robin wait! I can explain really I can!" Much knew that he sounded like he was begging he didn't care ether, this was wrong, why was Robin backing away from him?

"It's too late" Robin said simply, he turned around and walked to the Outlaws and left. Leaving much to stare stupidly after him thinking, _what have I done?_

* * *

Thank Yous!

Thank Yous go to

**Entertainedbygrass: **-grins- I like being weird Thanks!

**AlisonMarianFan:** There is no sadness or death or anything like that on cards, whatever I write is what you read. Marion shall stay Marion as I prefer the spelling -shrugs- anyway I know loads of Marion's that have O's not A's

Thanks to you both for reviewing! cya next update!


End file.
